notesonmagefandomcom-20200214-history
Scrapped Content
Any and everything that was considered to be featured within this universe, but decided to be scrapped for whatever reason. Arcs The Ghost of a Loved One Taking inspirations primarily from Paranormal Activity, it was meant to act as the backstory to Sirmes. It was cut from the story due to lack of originality and theme surrounding most of the series; losing oneself and finding themselves once again. Books Meanwhile, In My Head Meanwhile, In My Head was intended to be a book that surrounded a boy who always dreamed. It was to be told through a series of songs and poems. Scrapped due to lack of inspirations. Creatures Greek Mythos' Monsters Greek mythilogical creatures were meant to appear within the Bestiary of Psychic Monsters; however the idea lacked imagination and originality. Hair Parasytes These were leech like parasytes that closely resembled hair. The particular area they were found in commonly had everyone with shaved heads so as to be able to tell if they had any or not. Objects Apparel Various pieces of apparel have been removed; so here's a list of them! #Fedoras - Didn't match the medieval/colonial theme. Modern Technology Modern technology such as automobiles and the modern pencil and pen were planned to appear, however it was decided that it wouldn't really fit the feel of the series I had wanted to give it, so instead there are trains, carraiges and buildings and furniture similar to what's found in a common middle class homes. Screens Though an alternative name was planned, one never came up. Screens were intended to be iPad like devices, though would they would only appear to be something similar to a sheet of glass without Display being cast on it. Since it did not fit anywhere in a primarily fantasy setting, it was scrapped along with Display (see Spells down below to see it's complete description). Miscellaneous Elemental Control Methods Based on a dream, it was considered that elements were controlled by various methods and attributes of a person. In the particular dream, water was controlled by sheer willpower, while fire was controlled by strength. Consequently, fire was also enhanced by willpower, making water by far the most weakest; however, it was scrapped because it did not fit the universe at all. it sounded too much like Avatar! Spells Display A spell that was to be used on Screens in order to bring up the display of the device, allowing you to do things such as search the internet. The processing speed would have depended on the talent and skill of the person casting it. Since it's sole usage was for Screens, it was scrapped along with it. Fly A rather self explanatory spell in which would allow the user to fly/levitate. It was scrapped for being too convenient and unfitting of the world. Light Path A spell in which would allow a rail-like light beam form, and bring the user (meaning someone other than just the caster) to the determined or predetermined destination. It was removed for much the same reason Fly was. Resonance A spell that was planned to act like the real life equivalent of the scientific term; It'd create a sound at such a high frequency that it would make things shatter. Though there were a few ways of balancing it out, such as only people so skilled or powerful could correctly use it, it didn't seem sufficient enough; it still felt too overpowered. Speed Run A spell in which would allow the caster to run at superhuman speeds. It was scrapped for being unfitting of the series, and being a ridiculous idea anyway. It's legitimacy had been questioned since its conceiving. Category:Miscellaneous Pages